Lyonet
Lyonet, officially Iron Guard Lyonet '''(Lyonese: Hale Hao Lyonet) is a sovereign country comprising the Lyonese Archipelago, ʻO nā kaikamāhine Skerry's & Mamao Loa Atoll that stretches across the Balearic. Lyonet's diverse natural scenery, warm tropical climate, abundance of beaches, oceanic surroundings, and volcanoes make it a popular destination for tourists, biologists, and volcanologists. Because of its central location in the Balearic and 20th century labor migration. History '''First human settlement Sometime between the 13th and 14th century, Azurites settled on the islands who later developed there distinctive Lyonese culture. throughout the rest of the 14th century the Lyonese communities scattered around the islands and eventually had set up into there own tribes. the tribal communities remained mostly the same up until the late 19th century Unification During the late 19th century the Mana chiefdom, witch had been ruling over a large portion of the western bay area of the main island, had Ka' Mana crowned as chief. Ka' Mana proved to be an ambitious chief and dreamed of a united Lyonet and, over several bloody wars, he would finally achieve this dream and absorb all of the other tribes into the Mana chiefdom by the turn of the century Interaction with the outside world Directly after unification in 1900 Ka' Mana immediately began interacting with other nations throughout nir. most notably Voehrenland and Kainga with whom good relationships where established, After witch Lyonet became the newest member of the Ennir Verband and also helped found the azurite nexus With Ahitereiria and Kainga. Lyonet & The great war With the outbreak of the Great war in 1915 Lyonet decided to remain neutral in the conflict as Lyonet only had an active militia of 5000 and lacked proper equipment or traning. With the war effort taking up most of the available raw materials Lyonets industrialization became severely impacted although the first railway was able to be finished before the end of the war all be it delayed. 'Postwar Lyonet ' With the death of Ka' Mana the people of Lyonet where stricken with grief and many where not confident with the capability of his daughter who was soon to take over. With this the growing separatist movement launched the coup it had been planing for sometime, however the larger and better equipped militia where able to put down the separatist with brutal efficiency. After crushing the uprising of 1920 Noe Mama became increasingly paranoid with the people of Lyonet whom held different political beliefs. As such, she dissolved the chiefdom and instead implemented the new Iron Guard of Lyonet. she had purged several former high-ranking persons and used the military to crush any and all that questioned her actions or beliefs and promoted people within the military's ranks into positions of power within the new Iron Guard. Once the people of Lyonet had been indoctrinated into her cult of personality she began setting up plans to reform the nation from an agrarian society into an industrial powerhouse, mass production of crops, foundation of bitumen roads, division of labor and shift work in factories etc. Many of the lower classes were forced from the land and into factories. many felt discontent but any who dared opposed the rapid industrial reforms where either sent to forced labor camps or executed en-mass. Noe had taken her father's dreams and achieved them three times over in half the times but at the cost of the Lyonese people's political freedoms. her ability to reform the nation in such a short time has allowed Lyonet to catch up with most of the other major nations throughout Nir.